


on alex and jane

by sleeptalker



Category: Emma Approved
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeptalker/pseuds/sleeptalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma contemplated frantically about the possibility of Alex and Jane dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on alex and jane

**Author's Note:**

> Because there's no way Emma wasn't even slightly upset at the prospect of Alex and Jane. Be warned: I haven't read Emma, or even seen the movie, so if any of this is wrong I apologise.

Emma couldn't believe what Annie was suggesting. _Jane_ and _Alex_? That would the worst couple ever! They’d never get anything cool done, just sit around and do work all day. And they didn't even _like_ each other, not in that way at least.

Did they?

She tried to tell herself that _of course_ not, of course Alex and Jane couldn't like each other. They were both way too professional to date a coworker, and Alex hadn't even seemed interested in girls _at all_ since college. And Jane had that secret admirer, from London. Surely she wouldn't throw all that away for _Alex_?

But then again, would she really? They had been spending a lot of time together recently, and not just in work. In the past couple of weeks they’d been having lunch together and even meeting up at weekends. Alex hardly ever went out at weekends, not doing it regularly at least since high school. Whenever he _did_ go out, it was always with Emma.

And as for Jane… Emma didn't know much about what Jane was like in London, but from what Emma knew of her she was never one to willingly socialize. The fact that she’s actively organizing things with Alex… It must mean something.

The realization of this makes Emma feel sick. Alex is her best friend! He would tell her if he had a crush on _Jane Fairfax_ , of all people!

Annie must be wrong. After all, she’s far from a matchmaker. It’s Emma’s _job_ to detect chemistry between couples, and Alex and Jane have none for sure.

Right?


End file.
